Участник:Jazzis/Песочница/Что нового 2016
en:Whats new ru ---- Здесь вы можете увидеть новости 2016 года. Вы также хотите прочитать новости других лет? Тогда смотрите здесь: * 2015 * 2014 * 2013 ---- Текущие новости 17.02.2016 ANDROID-ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ НА ПОРТУГАЛЬСКОМ, ЛИТОВСКОМ И ПОЛЬСКОМ! А ТАКЖЕ ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ ИСПЫТАНИЯ РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НОВОГО ГОДА Обновление Android-приложения: Переводы Мы выпустили обновление для нашего Android-приложения! Теперь оно переведено на португальский, литовский и польский языки. Большая благодарность нашим замечательным переводчикам-добровольцам за их потраченные время и усилия! Больше языков появится в скором времени в будущих обновлениях. Если вы свободно владеете другим языком и желаете помочь, смело присоединяйтесь к нашей команде переводчиков! от viirus, Португальской команды переводчиков, Литовской команды переводчиков и Польской команды переводчиков Победители испытания Разрешение Нового года Победители нашего официального испытания Разрешение Нового года были отобраны случайным образом и удача улыбнулась хабитиканам… Snellopy, Papyrus, PreacherMYS, embustation и djmjr! Поздравляем их, а также всех остальных участников, кто готовился к преодолению испытаний 2016 г. от redphoenix ---- 08.02.2016 ДЕНЬ СВЯТОГО ВАЛЕНТИНА И КВЕСТ ПИТОМЦА: МАРТЫШКА!! С днем Святого Валентина! This week, we’re celebrating Habitican Valentine’s Day, a holiday dedicated to all the people and pastimes that we love. Help motivate all of the lovely people in your party by sending them a caring valentine! Valentines can be purchased for 10 Gold from the Market. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted «adoring friends» badge. Hooray! от Lemoness и SabreCat Квест питомца: Мартышка In honor of the Lunar New Year and the Year of the Monkey, we’ve released a new Pet Quest: Monstrous Mandrill and the Mischief Monkeys! These primates are wrecking havoc and causing constant distractions. Can you get them to stop monkeying around? If so, you’ll earn some Monkey Eggs! от Lemoness и SabreCat Рисунки от yamato, leephon, Misceo, и Oneironaut Текст от Emily Austin и Felipe NA ---- 03.02.2016 ФЕВРАЛЬСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Раскрыты февральские фоны There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can read in the Cozy Library, stroll through the Bamboo Forest, or stride down the Grand Staircase! от UncommonCriminal и pocketmole Раскрыты февральские предметы зачарованного сундука There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you’ve attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Barrister Set and the Jester Set! It may also give you random XP or food items. We’ll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you’ve exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you… от Lemoness и SabreCat Рисунки от Podcod и PainterProphet ---- 01.02.2016 ФЕВРАЛЬСКИЙ ТАИНСТВЕННЫЙ СУНДУК, ПОБЕДИТЕЛЬ ВИДЕО-ИСПЫТАНИЯ И ИСПЫТАНИЕ ОФИЦИАЛЬНОГО МОБИЛЬНОГО ПРИЛОЖЕНИЯ Февральский таинственный сундук Ooh… What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of February will receive the February Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 24th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 от Lemoness Победитель Видео-испытания The winner of the Official Challenge for sharing the video has been randomly selected, and the lucky Habitican is… Baggs98! Thanks so much to everyone who helped us spread the word. You guys are the best. Испытание Официального мобильного испытания We’ve launched another Official Challenge: the Mobile App Download Challenge! In case you missed it, Habitica now has both an iOS app and an Android app so that you can easily use Habitica on the go, and we hope that everyone who has one of those devices will give them a try! All you have to do to be eligible for the prize is have downloaded our iOS or Android app. The contest ends on February 29th, and the 10 randomly-selected winners will each get 10 Gems! For the full rules, check out the challenge here. ---- Январь 2016 29.01.2016 HABITICA BIRTHDAY BASH: CAKE, ДОСТИЖЕНИЯ, ПОЗДРАВИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ОТКРЫТКИ, AND PARTY ROBES! PLUS, LAST CHANCE FOR JANUARY AND WINTER WONDERLAND ITEMS Habitica Birthday Bash January 31st is Habitica’s Birthday, and this year we have something extra-special to enjoy: Habitica has hit over one million users! Thank you so much for being here with us — it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of cake to feed to your pets! Yum, yum. Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is now selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes Until February 1st only, there are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica’s birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Birthday Cards You can now send Birthday Cards to your party mates! If you do so, you’ll both get the Birthday Bonanza badge. These birthday cards will be available year-round for 10 Gold each. Last Chance for January Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Champion of Resolution Item Set! If you want the Resolution Slayer or the Helm of True Resolve, now’s the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Outfits & Hair Colors On February 1st, everything will be back to normal in Habitica, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you’d better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Hair Colors won’t be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! ---- 26.01.2016 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEM AND AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION IN THE ANDROID APP January Subscriber Item The January Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Champion of Resolution Item Set! All January subscribers will receive the Resolution Slayer and the Helm of True Resolve. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support — we really do rely on you to keep Habitica free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness Android App Update: Avatar Customization We’ve released an update to the Android app including… AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION! Now you can edit your avatar on the go. We’ve also crushed a bunch of bugs and crashes, so be sure to download it now. by Viirus ---- 20.01.2016 NEW STAFF MEMBER, NEW YEAR’S RESOLUTION BLOG POSTS, AND RESOLUTION CHALLENGE New Staff Member We’re very excited to announce that our mobile app master Viirus is now officially a staff member! He’s the driving force behind our iOS app, as well as a significant contributor to our Android app, so we are thrilled to have him battling at our side. Congratulate him in the Tavern! New Year’s Resolution Blog Posts and Challenge How are your resolutions doing, now that the excitement of early January is past? We’ve started a series of blog posts to help you buckle down and achieve your 2016 goals. We’ll be posting more in the series over the next two weeks, so be sure to check back! There’s also an official Challenge to help you follow along with the tips in the blog posts. Join it for a chance at the Gem prize! ---- 13.01.2016 JANUARY PET QUEST, CHAT REVERSAL OPTION, MERCHANDISE PAGE, AND BEEMINDER GUEST POST January Pet Quest: Sabretooth Tigers There’s a new Pet Quest available to buy in the Quest Shop! An undead sabretooth tiger has broken out from the ice of the Stoikalm Steppes. Can you defeat the Zombie Sabre Cat? If so, you’ll earn some sabretooth eggs! by SabreCat and Lemoness Art by Fandekasp, Inventrix, and icefelis Writing by Daniel the Bard, Flutter Bee, and SabreCat Chat Reversal Option We’ve now implemented the option to reverse the order of chat in parties, Guilds, and the Tavern! This will make it easier for those Habiticans who use screen readers to catch up on chat. To reverse the order, simply click the checkbox under the Send Chat / Fetch Recent Messages buttons that says «Show chat messages in reverse order.» by GeorgeSG Merchandise Page Now our awesome Habitica merchandise is gathered in one easy-to-access page! If you want to get our stickers or preorder the next batch of Habitica T-shirts, head on over and check it out. by Camenni Beeminder Guest Post We’ve written a guest post for the Beeminder blog! Check it out to read about how Habitica’s rewards can work well with Beeminder’s extra punishment. by Lemoness ---- 08.01.2016 HABITICA VIDEO AND CHALLENGE, PLUS WINTERY HAIR COLORS! Habitica Video We’re excited to reveal our first-ever Habitica video! Check it out and let us know what you think. There’s also a Challenge for people who share the video on social media with a 25 Gem prize, so if you like the video enough to pass it along, be sure to enter the Challenge for a chance to win! by redphoenix, Lemoness, and Blank Canvas Entertainment, LLC Wintery Hair Colors The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase from the avatar customizations page! Now you can dye your avatar’s hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. ---- 06.01.2016 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS REVEALED! PLUS, IMPORTANT HISTORY COMPRESSION UPDATE January Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can build a Snowman Army, skate on a Frozen Lake, or look at the stars of a Winter Night! by featherlight, louiselouise, and nonight January Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you’ve attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Dragon Tamer Set and the Glowing Spear! It may also give you random XP or food items. We’ll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you’ve exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you… by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Balduranne History Compression Update We’re working on a big change to the site that will significantly improve performance, making things faster and smoother. However, in order to make these improvements, we need to compress some task and personal history. The following changes will go into effect on Sunday: * Non-subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 60 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). * Subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 365 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). Subscribers will be able to gain their full history by downloading it prior to the change, or by posting in the Newbies Guild for an admin to access it. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to email admin@habitica.com. We’re looking forward to the performance improvements for the site! Категория:Новости